


Mírame

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Esteticista!Sanji, F/M, Lemon hetero, M/M, Sanji x hombres, Sanji x mujeres, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAC, Naked, Maybelline... Nars... no sabes en qué se diferencian, pero él si, te llama la atención, quieres saber más de él, pero el mundo de las pasarelas no te gusta nada. Tras él hay un mundo de colores, un Universo de secretos y tú quieres adentrarte. AU. ZoSan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penumbrazxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbrazxs/gifts).



**Titulo:** Mírame

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** MAC, Naked, Maybelline... Nars... no sabes en qué se diferencian, pero él si, te llama la atención, quieres saber más de él, pero el mundo de las pasarelas no te gusta nada. Tras él hay un mundo de colores, un Universo de secretos y tú quieres adentrarte. AU. ZoSan.

 **Nota de Autor:** A  **PenumbraZxS** TAT el trabajo no me deja, pero trato de entretenerte mientras con un drabblecito, espero te guste u.u disculpen los errores de ortografía.

* * *

 

Las camaras captaban como las modelos iban enseñando la colección que la grandiosa diseñadora Mikan Nami había creado para la temporada Otoño-Invierno, mujeres de formas voluptuosas miraban con soberbia hacia el público, ellas eran las reinas, las dueñas del escenario.

"Odio este sitio" Roronoa Zoro, famoso luchador de valetodo, gruñía a su amiga, la chica de cabellos naranjas, la dueña de la colección que se mostraba, sonrió. "Todo es tan… superficial, no sé por qué me obligaste a venir".

"Presencia, Zoro, presencia" Nami entrecerró los ojos divertida "Luffy es tú patrocinador y yo, como su esposa, es obvio que tambien le apoyo".

"Nada tiene que ver el valetodo con la pasarela" el oriental bufó, su mano derecha peinó hacia atrás a su cabello verdoso, el tinte que se colocaba cada mes necesitaba un retoque.

"Tambien porque está un cierto rubio que hace mas de un mes te ha traído loco" Nami le picó, "Tienes buenos gustos, un esteticista de renombre te ayudaría a que te tiñeras bien ese feo cabello".

"Ese maldito no me trae loco" casi gritó, casi, porque un camarografo se había movido un poco para captarlos de igual manera.

"Pero no haz negado que te interesa".

"Cállate, bruja".

**[…]**

Sanji odiaba que le dieran muy poco tiempo para maquillar, lo odiaba pero no era imposible, Ivakov le había enseñado bien, y él como buen alumno debía de poner el nombre de Iva en lo alto… lo haría si no tuviera la mente ocupada en los planes de asesinato hacia el travestí.

"Señor Sanji"

El nombrado solo gruñó para que supieran que escuchaba, estaba enfocado maquillando a Alvida, mujer despampanante que mostraba mucha carne con aquel conjunto que no podía creer que era para el invierno, pero no dudaría de Nami, ella tenía un extraño don con lo referente al clima.

"La señora Mikan solicita su presencia, dentro de poco hará el anuncio".

"No te atrevas a dejarme" Alvida le miró con molestia, Sanji le sonrió con dulzura, esa mujer tenía el mal de que la atención tenía que ser todo para ella, las palabras dichas no era por posesividad, no, era por querer verse espectacular.

"Mi dulce" le susurró "No puedo hacerte más hermosa de lo que eres".

Alvida le miró y sonrió.

"Te espero como siempre, Sanji" la mujer le ronroneó.

Sanji le besó la frente y se despidió, era un mal habito, el repartir su amor con todas las modelos, pero es que ellas necesitaban sentirse queridas, idolatradas. Aunque usasen todo de él, siempre las amaría sin dudar.

_Continuará…_


	2. Capitulo 2

  
_Izquierda_

  
_Derecha_

  
_Izquierda_

  
_…_

  
Zoro bostezó, aburrido de ver como las modelos movían sus caderas, Nami le había dicho que las chicas estaban interesadas en él y que por eso exageraban sus movimientos. Cada una, sin mentir, al pasar al frente de él, parecía que echaban sus hombros hacia atrás, para mostrar los senos, Nami nunca contrataba mujeres extremadamente delgadas, ella contrataba mujeres que tuvieran carne, vaya, que estuvieran masisas.

  
Cada modelo hacia lo mismo, hasta que llegaron a un grupo que no le prestó ni la mas remota atención, ellas se presentaron en el escenario, en total eran seis, de todos los tamaños y de color de cabello peculiar. 

  
“El grupo de Sanji” Nami susurró, por lo cual prestó atención. Tenía entendido que las modelos eran agrupadas con un maquillista, su amiga manejaba un sinnúmero de mujeres, así que tenía a cinco maquillistas encargados de cada grupo. Por lo que Nami había dicho, las que estaban paradas enfrente, estaban en manos de Sanji, era el encargado de ponerlas “más” hermosas. 

  
“¿Qué tienen de especial?” Preguntó, pero la diseñadora le silenció con un ademán de manos. 

  
La primera en pasar era una mujer con una enorme nariz, pero que lejos de verse mal, Zoro admitía que el atuendo y maquillaje le hacían resaltar, al avanzar, vio que llevaba unas gafas esquiador de marco rojo, el cabello azul cuervo estaba suelto y la ropa de invierno era por lo más descubierto, la mujer llevaba un pantalón pesquero de color negro, botines con cierres plateados y una camiseta que dejaba ver el vientre. La mujer sonrió, Zoro pensó que era a él, pero los saltitos que la chica daba, al parecer de emoción, le sacaron de sus casillas. 

  
“¡Sanji!” 

  
“Mierda” Nami frunció el ceño y se mordió el pulgar derecho “ella se ve brillante”. 

  
Y se dio cuenta enseguida, Sanji estaba ahi entre el público, cerca de la diseñadora y de él, para que esas modelos lo vieran, para crear un ambiente dulce y de entuciasmo hacia las modelos.

  
“Bonney se está enojando” la voz masculina le puso los vellos en punta, “Mi querida Porche” Sanji hablaba bajo, pero movía las manos para hablar con ella, como un tipo de señas “Adelante, lo estás haciendo bien”. 

  
Era increible la sonrisa que le brindó la modelo, Porche parecía resplandecer entre todas las modelos que habían pasado antes que ella. 

  
“Mi cisne” Sanji se inclinó hacia la oreja de Nami “¿Cómo harás el anuncio?”

  
“Cierra el pico y sonriele a las demás” Nami le golpeó en el brazo, el rubio simplemente había sonreido. “Ya me encargo”. 

  
Y Zoro no entendía, en verdad no entendía nada.

  
**[…]**

  
Sanji tomó asiento alado de su jefa, quería fumar pero estaba prohibido en aquel lugar, vio que Valentine era la siguiente en modelar, esas chicas, las quería a su manera, cada una había llegado con problemas alimenticios y Nami dejó que estuvieran en sus manos, Bonney era la que mas le había costado, reacía a sus tratos, desconfiada por su anterior complexión esqueletica, Sanji al recordarla como es que estaba en los huesos, decidió bloquearlo. Era terrible, el mundo de las pasarelas hacía que las mujeres dejaran de comer con tal de tener un peso ‘ideal’. 

  
Por eso había decidido abrir su centro de ayuda a personas con transtornos alimenticios, porque no solo se especializaba en la belleza exterior, la interior también era importante. 

  
Miss Valentine, Porche, Connie, Caimie, Violet, Bonney y Alvida le iban a ayudar con los testimonios, ellas eran grandes modelos, y sobre todo, le estaban dando su confianza y privacidad para poder ayudar a mas personas, porque no solo mujeres sufrían de eso. 

  
Nami necesitaba patrocinadores y por eso esa pasarela la había organizado, era para llamar el interés de los ejecutivos. Pero no entendía por qué aquel luchador de valetodo estaba en ese lugar, negó, mientras Nami manejase todo, él confiaría en ella.


End file.
